1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3-D (three-dimension) display that enables an observer to perceive an apparent 3-D object. Especially, it relates to a 3-D display based on a DFD (Depth Fusion Display) method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 3-D display according to a DFD method is different from stereoscopic image systems utilizing binocular parallax, which uses extra equipment such as polarizing eyepiece or uses a lenticular sheet. In the DFD method, a series of 2-D images, which are composed of section-images of a 3-D object, are successively displayed at different positions in a depth-direction. An observer can perceive an apparent stereoscopic object without utilizing binocular parallax, due to an afterimage of the continuously displayed 2-D images.